Retrouvailles
by Glasgow
Summary: !Spoilers pour The Empty Hearse! Son retour ne se passant pas exactement comme espéré, Sherlock appréhende son humanité auprès de l'ami fidèle de toujours.


Comme indiqué dans le résumé, ce petit OS se situe directement pendant The Empty Hearse, d'où des spoilers pour un passage en question, celui des retrouvailles entre Sherlock et Lestrade. Comme tout un chacun j'ai adoré la réaction de John au moment du retour du détective, mais c'est surtout la réaction de Lestrade qui m'a surprise et beaucoup intéressée pour le coup, d'où cette fic.

Première fois que cela m'arrive, ceci n'est même pas du slash, j'y présente ici entre les deux hommes une relation tout à fait amicale (mais pas d'inquiétude, je reviendrai vite au slash dans mes prochains écrits XD) J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même.

Et pour celles et ceux qui ont déjà regardé l'épisode en question j'espère que vous vous êtes autant régalés que moi :)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Appuyé au rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, Lestrade fumait sa deuxième cigarette d'affilée. Il avait repris cette sale habitude deux ans plus tôt après la disparition - terme plus approprié que mort apparemment - de Sherlock et s'il parvenait en général à ne pas en abuser, aujourd'hui, après sa rencontre matinale dans un parking souterrain, la retenue et le bon sens n'étaient définitivement plus de mise.

Le policier contempla ses mains tremblantes et eut un sourire las. Son corps n'avait eu de cesse de le trahir ces dernières heures à cause de l'émotion et à la vérité il n'était même pas certain de ne pas avoir rêvé. Après tout plus d'une fois dans les moments de grande solitude ces vingt-quatre dernier mois il s'était imaginé ces retrouvailles. A l'inverse d'Anderson il avait vite cessé de croire à un miracle et s'était résigné, sans nul doute dans le but de se préserver un peu ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de fantasmer parfois sur le retour du petit génie. Fantasmer sur Sherlock, voilà qui semblait être un parfait résumé de sa vie ces dernières années.

Et puis le miracle s'était produit, Sherlock était revenu. Et lui s'était ridiculisé lors de leurs retrouvailles. Quel besoin avait-il eu de se jeter sur le cadet pour le prendre dans ses bras ? Ok, pour le commun des mortels c'était probablement une attitude naturelle face à un tel miracle après deux ans de peine. Mais pour Sherlock… Greg avait bien perçu le gamin complètement raide tout contre lui, mais sur le coup il s'était senti heureux, si ému qu'il n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attentions. La gêne n'était venue qu'après, une fois Sherlock reparti. Pourtant il ne regrettait même pas, parce qu'il avait été sincèrement content de le revoir et avait voulu le lui faire comprendre. Bon, désormais Holmes ne devait pas avoir une haute opinion de lui, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si c'était la première fois. Lui était douloureusement humain, avec ses failles, ses faiblesses, ses sentiments, là où Sherlock était un monstre de froideur. Du moins à ses côtés.

Une nouvelle fois le policier songea avec amertume à la relation qui unissait Sherlock à John Watson. Non pas qu'il les imagine en couple – et c'était davantage l'attitude de Sherlock que les perpétuels "Je ne suis pas gay" de John qui le confortait dans cette conviction – mais il était jaloux de leur amitié. Bon sang, après toutes ces années le petit génie n'était même pas fichu de se rappeler son prénom ! Alors que John avait eu en quelques mois – quelques heures même en étant tout à fait honnête – une place à part dans l'existence de son colocataire. Greg l'enviait pour cela, lui qui devait se contenter d'un rôle si modeste.

Il écrasait son mégot dans le cendrier proche lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Intrigué il consulta sa montre et constata qu'il était près de minuit. Se demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger aussi tard, il rejoignit l'entrée d'une démarche fatiguée.

« Sherlock ? s'étonna-t-il en ouvrant le battant. Depuis quand est-ce que tu frappes ? J'ai plutôt l'habitude que tu crochètes la serrure. »

Le brun eut un sourire contrit avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement.

« J'ai pensais que tu préfèrerais que je m'annonce d'une façon plus… classique.

- Je préfère, confirma Greg avec un petit rire. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Mrs. Hudson m'a gavé de thé ces dernières heures, je ne peux plus rien avaler. »

Les deux hommes s'assirent face à face dans les deux fauteuils du salon.

« Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Deux ans absent et aujourd'hui tu sembles ne plus pouvoir te passer de moi. »

Sherlock ne réagit pas à la boutade. Sa soudaine nervosité n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur, qui s'inquiéta de le voir ainsi. Holmes nerveux ? Quelque chose clochait.

« Sherlock ?

- Tout ne s'est pas passé exactement comme je l'espérais.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Mon retour, le comportement… de John. J'espérais de sa part une réaction… en bien plutôt comme la tienne. »

Greg se tortilla dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise, à l'évocation de la fameuse étreinte.

« En fait il m'a rejeté. Hier il m'a frappé. Et ce soir… il n'a pas répondu à mes coups de fil, mes messages… Il ne veut plus me parler. Et puis cette affreuse moustache… »

Et allons donc, songea Lestrade avec un pincement au cœur douloureux, encore une fois il n'y en avait que pour le médecin. Pourtant il était injuste, il estimait ses deux amis, aussi de reprit-il rapidement.

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? reprit-il donc d'un ton doux. Il s'est passé deux ans, il a avancé, a appris à vivre sans toi. Et puis surtout il t'en veut. On t'en veut tous.

- Pourtant toi tu m'as pris dans tes bras.

- Désolé pour ça, j'étais…

- Non, ne t'excuse pas, c'était… Je crois que c'était agréable.

- Tu crois ? grogna Lestrade.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'avoir ce genre de contact avec autrui, plaida le cadet. Mais durant ces deux ans loin de vous tous j'ai commencé à comprendre que ce n'était pas désagréable d'avoir des amis.

- Une façon de dire qu'on t'a manqué en somme. »

Le détective regarda un moment dans le vague, comme pour se faire à la réalité des propos qu'il exprimait.

« Quelque chose comme ça », dit-il enfin dans un souffle.

En réalité il l'avait compris depuis plusieurs mois déjà, durant son exil, à demeurer aussi loin de ses proches, qui eux continuaient leur vie sans lui, il s'était découvert à gagner en humanité. Il se sentait même du respect désormais pour le policer qui était présentement face à lui. Un certainement attachement peut-être. Quant à John… eh bien dans les jours à venir obtenir son pardon serait la priorité. Moriarty, par son geste, sa mise en scène destinée à le détruire, lui avait offert cela. Il s'était vu capable de vrais sentiments. Oh, cela ne changeait en rien sa nature profonde, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il était trop grand pour considérer Mycroft comme une source d'admiration, il n'était plus l'être solitaire qu'il avait voulu être pendant si longtemps. Comme il l'avait dit à Lestrade, c'était plutôt agréable, bien qu'il commence tout juste à comprendre la définition exacte de ce terme.

« Tu veux dormir ici ? s'enquit tout à coup l'inspecteur, interrompant du même coup ses réflexions. J'ai une chambre d'amis tout ce qu'il y a de confortable. »

Lui, dormir chez un… ami ? Voilà quelque chose de nouveau. Pourtant il ne fut pas étonné de répondre par l'affirmative. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? C'était satisfaisant de se sentir en partie normal, exactement comme il l'avait ressenti entre les bras de Lestrade ce matin même dans ce parking humide. La sensation, après plus de trois décennies à repousser autrui et deux ans d'errance, de compter, d'être accepté. Tout ce que John avait tenté de lui faire éprouver durant leur vie commune, lui s'en rendait enfin compte. Restait à espérer qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, qu'il puisse encore se réconcilier avec le médecin.

Lorsqu'il se glissa entre les draps immaculés tandis que son ami n'avait pas encore quitté la pièce, il retint de justesse le "Merci" qui faillit franchir ses lèvres. Plus tard, estima-t-il, une chose à appréhender à la fois. Fermant finalement les yeux, il ne vit jamais le sourire de Greg.

Parce qu'il n'y avait décidément pas que John a être clairvoyant et le policier avait compris avec satisfaction tout ce qui venait de passer par la tête du cadet. Dans ces conditions, après la gêne éprouvée plus tôt, il était désormais satisfait de l'accolade donnée. Et s'il avait décidé, à l'inverse de John, de pardonner aussi vite, il était plutôt fier de fait d'être le premier à assister à cette soudaine évolution chez le petit génie. Deux ans et son retour était plus réussi que tout ce qu'aurait pu imaginer l'inspecteur.

**THE END.**


End file.
